troublemaker meets the 5 badasss girls
by jiyongxD
Summary: when the troublemaker meets the 5 different girls with different personality but they have one thing in common they can go badass on things. narutoXharem when naruto meets the 5 badass girls with different personality what will happen? i know i suck at summary but you can actually read right. and this is my first fanfic..rated T for ecchiness and language.
1. Chapter 1

**The first saga: the beginning of Usumaki Naruto!**

**Keys:**

"**word"- important**

"word"-changes povs

"_Paragraph/sentence"-flashback_

_End-end of flashback_

"word"-just regular

"emotions"-to see what they are doing for an ex: -_-" means sweat drop

**reminder: I do not own Naruto!**

**Must read!This is a naruharem fiction and sorry if it sucks I'm only 14 and can you guys be so kind and help me out by pointing out what my weak points are and say it nicely because like I say the reviews on other fics and it said some mean things like not correcting but really mean personal stuff. Also if you guys want other characters in here then you guys can send me a pm. **

**Ok these are the girls**

**Kurenai-18**

**Anko-17**

**Hana-18**

**Tsunade-22**

**And I' m only accepting 2 more**

**And yeah I changed their ages to fit in with Naruto**

**Boys:**

**Naruto-14**

**Ero-sennin-26**

**Sasuke-14**

**Shikamaru-15**

**Chouji-14**

**Kakashi-18**

**Ok start the fic sorry if you had to read all those**

**Author's pov-**

"get away from here!"" go! You don't belong here you killed my husband go get!", said the strangers. They started to throw rocks at the blonde who was covering up his face so he wouldn't get any bruises. "Hey, who knew a beast like him could cry" shouted the bald stranger. The poor blonde who was crying now stood up and walked away but the crowd didn't let him. They tripped him and he landed on the floor bursting into tears. "Hey! Stop it! Can't you see he had enough! What's wrong with all you people! He's just a kid he don't know a crap!" yelled the lady. The blond boy pushed himself up and starred at the lady. "She's a shinobi!", the blond boy thought.

"Hey kid you ok?" she asked him. "yeah I guess so" stated the blonde. "Hey kid don't take those rude comments, their just jealous because they aren't cute like you" stated the lady. "hey what's your name" "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He said proudly. "Well Naruto my name is Anko, Mitarashi Anko." Stated the lady. "Why do you have purple hair and why are you wearing that long jacket and and why are you wearing that blackish under shirt?" asked young Naruto. "Well, how old are you kid?" "I'm 10 years old!" said young Naruto. "Naruto, your too young to learn why I have purple hair but I'll tell you why I'm wearing this outfit but you have to tell where did you get those cute blue eyes from, ok?" asked Anko "ok!" laughed Naruto. "I'm wearing this outfit because I am a shinobi" "oh" said young Naruto "I don't know where I got my eyes from, I think from my dad, I don't know. I have no parent that's why" said naruto sadly. "I'm sorry" said Anko. "can I ask you this?" "what?" "how old are you Anko- san and can I call you Anko-neesan since you're the only girl that I've ever talked to this long?" asked young Naruto. "Yeah sure" said Anko "let's go eat I'm hungry aren't you? "yeah I guess" said Naruto. "what you want to eat?" "ramen!" yelled naruto . "ok, Naruto. Wanna race?" asked Anko "last one there pays!"

They were running as fast as they can and were laughing too because they never had this much fun. When they got there, they were munching down a lot of ramen. "you two sure are hungry" stated the waiter. When they were done, Anko had no more money left because she had lost. "I knew we should've walked."

Sorry for the awkward end so can you guys tell me what to fix?


	2. meeting the sensei

**Reminder-I do not own Naruto or the characters. If I would I would change Naruto's stupidity of not knowing Hinata's feelings towards him.**

**And I'm adding Fuka and she will be 18.**

**Also I need to thank Shark Spartan for the review he has made.**

**Chapter 2 -meeting the sensei.**

**Author 's Pov-**

"Naruto! Open the door you're going to be late! Today is your first day as a gennin!" yelled Anko loudly. "10 more minutes" said Naruto. This made Anko really mad because she came all this way here to wake up Naruto and he's going to say 10 more minutes. "10 more minutes, huh." Said Anko in a very serious tone. That made Naruto jump up and say "Hey Anko relax I'm coming, ok. Just chill the fuck out ok? Don't get mad like last time!" "Good Naruto, now hurry up because I got other things to do." Said Naruto. Naruto busted out the door and into Anko. "owwie" said Anko. "N-N-Naruto" said Anko really mad. "Yes" replied Naruto. "Get your fucking body of my body!" yelled Anko. "ie! I'm sorry Anko don't hit me please! Please don't hit me! I'll do anything!" said Naruto. "Anything?" said Anko. "Yes!"

5 minutes later

"That was really slow Gaki!" said Anko. "well yeah because I was giving you a piggy back ride." Stated Naruto. "what was that?" "nothing nothing" "yosh! We are here finally!" said Naruto proudly. "remember that I'll be waiting out here and there's Kurenai in there ok?" said Anko. "who's Kurenai?" asked naruto. "A sensei I really want you to have" "oh" said naruto. "what are you doing?" asked Anko. "I'm talking to you" replied naruto. "get the fuck in there!" yelled Anko really loudly. "hai!"

In the academy.

"Your late Naruto" said Iruka. "yeah, yeah, yeah" said Naruto. All of the other people in the academy were staring at him like he was some sort of monster except for Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai. When Naruto sat down Iruka had begun assigning teams. "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Shino Aburame." said Iruka. "Team 8 will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino" Said Iruka. "What?" said Sakura. "Neh Sakura- chan and Ino-chan were together now. Hehehe" said naruto. "BAKKA!" Sakura and Ino said while punching Naruto. "Team 10 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka, and Chouji Akimichi." "Me with that fatty?" said Kiba rudely. "Now, now Kiba why don't we be kinder right Chouji? Chouji?" said Iruka. "You calling me a fatty?" said Chouji. "Yeah that's right, FATTY, FATTY, FATTY, FATTY" said Kiba. "o-oh crap" said Shikamaru. "Oh craappp" said Naruto. "What's the matter fatso, scared?" said Kiba. Suddenly there was a dark shadow with glowing eyes appeared behind Kiba. "You called me fatty many times now." Everyone was scared because they remembered what happened the last time. "Enough!" yelled the third Hokage very loudly. Everyone turned around to see who it was but before they did the third Hokage was in front of Chouji and Kiba. "Alright you two I had enough of this foolishness already! What exactly happened?" asked the Hokage very demandingly. "Well" started Chouji "Iruka-sensei was just assigning us our teams and when he got to team 10 and, and when Iruka-sensei said the members he just called me fatty and I don't know what I'm saying." Chouji said. "Kiba this true?" asked the Hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama." replied Kiba. "Kiba I am very disappointed in you. I am sorry but for your punishment I need to tell your mom." "Yes Hokage-sama." "Anyways I wish you all good luck with your teams. Also I may warn you this especially Naruto. You will start off with a D-rank mission first because the higher the missions are it will become very dangerous with new gennin like you kids. Also you must be very special and don't say that your already strong you have to prove that you are strong when your sensei's test you. Any questions?" asked the Hokage. "Oh and Naruto I know that you're going to say things about the missions being boring but that's how it is and this speech is for everyone not just you, understood?" said the Hokage. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Jii-chan." "Alright you all are dismissed. Just when the Hokage left everyone went to their teams. "Alright gaki's follow me outside." Said Kurenai-sensei. They were following Kurenai outside until they met Anko. "OI, Kurenai over here!" yelled Anko. "Who's that lady?" asked Ino. "Oh she's Anko-neechan. "You have a sister?" asked Sakura. "Yup, but she's not my real sister. She's like a big sister a very mean, hot tempered and perverted one." Said Naruto. "Oh." Replied the girls. Just then a girl figure showed up behind Naruto and spoke "What was that Gaki? Are you talking shit about me and my Dangos?" said Anko very viciously. "Now, Now Anko we don't want to scare the little ones right?" said Kurenai "Besides they're going to be scared like hell tomorrow for the test." "What test." Said the 3 gennins at the same time. "A test to see if you pass or not. It's really about passing. Like if you fail you fail of being a gennin. If you pass she'll acknowledge you of being a ninja. Also you three needs some long rest because tomorrow you will introduce yourselves and start the test." Replied Anko. "Also you are going to be embarrassed because well Anko I going to be their and she is going to laugh at you when you screw up or you do something fairly retarded. So good luck." Said Kurenai-sensei wickedly. Before the three young gennins could answer, Anko and Kurenai had vanished in thin air. "wow, that was so cool!" yelled Naruto. "Bakka!" yelled Ino and Sakura while punching him. "Naruto-kun please do your best." Said Anko while hiding in the bush with Kurenai. "You like him, don't you." asked Kurenai while cracking up. "If you get to know him, you might as well love him, too." Said Anko. "Hopefully not, because if me and him love each other it will only bring pain to him." Said Kurenai very softly.

Sorry for not updating soon I was busy sooo please review and also rate it 1-5 please. Ho


End file.
